


"He Pushed Me Down The Freaking Stairs!"

by Supernatural_Emo



Series: "Heh heh. Sorry I'm late. I was...doing things. " [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, Death, Drabble, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Not feeling happy so.., Not my best, Someones an asshole, Soulmates, This is what happens, okay, so this is happening., someone is hit, sorry - Freeform, sure, uh, uhhhhh, v angsty, virgil and roman are soulmates, whoopse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Emo/pseuds/Supernatural_Emo
Summary: Yeah. This is gonna be a thing. Uh..,enjoy. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.Title has nothing to do with the work btw. Just for my series.Okay. Maybe it does...Near the end.AngstAngstAngst1 / 8





	"He Pushed Me Down The Freaking Stairs!"

Virgil gave Roman a huge smile as he ran across the sidewalk. Roman had warned him to pay attention. He might fall into the traffic and get hit, after all! Virgil giggled as he weaved in and out of the people walking by. He expertly maneuvered between all the people with his small frame. Roman had a lot more trouble as he apologized every time he ran into someone. Roman called Virgil's name, begging him to slow down. Virgil couldn't hear him through his playful giggles.   
  
Two o'clock quickly became five. The traffic got worse. More people watched the two in their playful banter. Virgil's quiet giggles soon got louder and he got more relaxed. This was rare for him around several people but he was with his love. His soulmate, actually. He was relaxed. He was at ease. Roman's fond smiles became bigger as he continued to chase the other. Roman almost caught him but Virgil bolted again.   
  
This was their game. This was their game that they played once a week from twelve to six. Everyone in their shops cooed and cheered as the two dashed by. Everyone thought they were so cute with each other. That they were perfect for each other. And they were. They really were. Virgil dogged yet another person.   
  
He didn't see it coming.   
  
He didn't see the person standing there.   
  
He didn't see how close he was to the road.   
  
He didn't know it was going to end this badly.   
  
Roman couldn't have stopped it.   
  
He wished he would have thought to do something.   
  
"I love you." Those three words were whispered. Whispered so quietly that no one but him and the other heard them.   
  
"I miss you." Three more words whispered in the same tone.   
  
_Here lies_   
  
_Virgil Sanders - Prince._   
  
_1989 - 2019_   
  
_Son and Fiancé._   
  
"Come back to me please." Those five broken words as the man staring at the headstone broke into tears. He remembers the scream. He remembers the terror in his lovers eyes. He remembers how he couldn't save him.   
  
The scream pierced through all the other conversations on the sidewalk. Roman caught Virgil's eyes as he fell. The look of fear that took over his rare, beautiful purple eyes. The eyes that light up when the owner was happy. The eyes that turned a deep, rich purple when he cried. The eyes that had darker flecks of purple appear when he was mad. The eyes that fear shouldn't belong in the,.   
  
Roman always loved it when the dark, almond hair hair covered those stunning purple eyes. How those dark painted nails from the nail polish reached up to brush the hair away. He loved it when he could just..hold Virgil. He missed all those things. He wanted to do all those things with Virgil again.

  
All the late night talks on the phone. All the smiles and gentle kisses they shared. All the memories they are in with each other. He wanted those back. He wanted _Virgil_ back. He needed him back.

 

The late night conversations on the phone were enjoyable. The smiles and kisses were lovely. The memories were unique. But they weren't _Virgil._ Roman wasn't sure how long he could last without him.

 

Now, Virgil’s terrified scream haunts his dreams. The bright purple eyes can be seen every time he closes his eyes. He hears Virgil’s voice everywhere. He sees Virgil everywhere. And it hurts him more. It stabs his heart every time his name is brought up. The knife digs deeper every time he hears others’ condolences.

 

All these are gone because Virgil, his love, was pushed into the five o'clock traffic. All because some other person was jealous of the bond Roman and Virgil held. The bond that they couldn't have. Roman collapsed onto his knees in front of the headstone.   
  
"Virgil. My love. My starlight. I can't do this without you. Please come back." Roman sobbed out. Little did he know that Virgil was right behind him, not able to touch him but he stood as close as he could. Virgil had matching tears running down his face.   
  
_"Soon, Roman. Soon."_ Virgil whispered out.   
  
Now, a year later, Virgil and Roman are reunited again. This time, for good.

Roman got to hear Virgil's laugh again. 

"That dude pushed me into the freaking road!" Virgil chuckled out. 


End file.
